


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, AU - obese camp, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren is an adopted child, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia in the beginning, I tried not to be a fatphobic cunt while writing, I tried to write something decent, If you think I am, M/M, Smut, Then I'm sorry, but there will be some other couples too, obesity, sorry about this, the characters are obese, the story is on Eren and Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Eren, 25, is obese. He's desperate. His parents send him to a camp to make him lose some wieght. Levi is his coach and the duo doesn't really get along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> So I reeeeaaaaally wanted to translate this work, haha! ^^' It's an important work for me, I just hope you won't throw rocks at me ;-; 
> 
> I'm sorry, it's not fluid like it is in French, I'm also sorry for all the mistakes you can find ;-; I tried my very best!! (I wrote on Gundam Wing, so the original version is on fanfiction.net, haha ^^") I tried to translate and add few things!
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fan fiction!! ^^

“You're so flabby !! Hi ! How are you Moby Dick ?”  
“Yo faggot !! Fat as you are, you must not often being fucked in your flabby ass !”  
“Did you notice that, when you walk, your stomach moves much more than your legs?”  
“You have much bigger boobs than me and you don't wear a bra? Really?”  
“Hey big titties! If you wanted to be a chick so bad, why didn't you cut your own dick? FAGGOT!! Faggot! Faggot!” Their laughter come from everywhere. They cut me like millions of blades on one side, and on the other, they stab me like millions of arrows. They laugh as if they were possessed. I cry like a baby. Laughter gets more intense, more deafening. 

I wake up all frightened and sweaty. Nightmares again. This used to happen on a daily basis ten years ago, but the wound is still wide open. I get up with difficulty. I'm panting and all I dd was to sit on my bed. As you understood, I'm obese. I'm 25 years old and my weight is 155kgs (341lbs) for 1,7m (5'5). I tried to lose weight, I did, I lost 10kgs (22lbs), but I gained 20kgs back. I hear some steps.  
“Eren? Honey? Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, mom. Just an other nightmare. You can go back to bed, I'll be okay.” I hear her going back to her bedroom. 

You might wonder how I ended up like this. Bullying. When I was a child, the other kids found out (I don't know how, though) that I'm an adopted child. So they started to mock like 'Eren has no parents. When I go back home, I'll be with my REAL mom and my REAL dad!' Parents aren't the ones who give birth to you, they're those who raise you, take care of you, explain you how life works. But try to explain this to 7 year-old kids. They would not understand. I got a terrible reaction, at that time, I found happiness in food. So you understand that I gained weight, lots of weight. My metabolism sucks ass so I gained fast.

Then, around 14 years old, I found out I was gay. And so did the other students. And since I live in a small town, I stayed with the same people form kindergarten to high school. Bullying got worse. I had everything that isn't right, I was adopted, gay, not really attractive and fat. I let my hair grow in order to hide this face I can't stand anymore. Ironically, I really like my eyes. They're blue-green, it's a nice color. 

I tried many diets, but I gained more weight after I stopped them. People kept bullying me. I used to have goals like “I lose 15kgs (33lbs) before Christmas” but nothing worked. And my adoptive sister was really sick during my last diet. She died three years ago, and after a depression because of her death, I gained back twice than I lost: 20kgs (44lbs). I'm desperate right now. I tried sport, but no one wanted me, and at home, I don't have motivation.

I go to the bathroom to wash my face, it feels nice. I go back to sleep, hoping I won't have nightmares again. I'm done. I cover myself and close my eyes. I almost slept tight that night. 

_

The next morning.

“Eren, your mother and I would like to talk to you.” I nod and follow my parents in the living room. Dad takes away my chips and put them in the kitchen.   
“After Mina died, our family was torn apart. And your health got worse, we don't wanna lose an other child. Your mom and I talked about it and decided to help you. We send you to an obese camp. We chose the very best. The thing is that you'll have to go to France. Everyone there speaks English, it's an international camp. They chose people based on their record. And you were chosen, Eren!!' I'm astonished. I neevr dared to send a request, I was scared to be rejected. 

My father gives me some details like when the flight is and where I'll be. I take note of every information. It lasts two years and if we work hard, we can have surgery in order to take away the skin that will be left after the weight loss. It's gonna be tough but it's my last chance, I almost wrote to Chris Powell. Because with that guy, some people can lose almost 100kgs (220lbs) in a year!! I'm 1,7m (5'5), I have to lose 80kgs (176lbs) and gain muscle. You can do it, Eren!! You will do it, this time!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we follow Eren's first steps in the camp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! So here's the second chapter!! I think I'll work on the translation of the third tomorrox because it's more than 1am here at the moment I'm writing those words and I'm tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow, haha ^^'
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!!

I get off the plane, it's like I traveled in time. A short blond guy pats my shoulder.  
“Hi, I'm looking for that one obese camp, I'm lost. Do you look for it too?” He's British, judging by his accent.  
“Hello, I just landed. I'm also looking for it, I'm Eren.”  
“I'm Armin.” He shakes my hand with a smile. He's cute. He got the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen.  
“How old are you?” He looks so young!! He must be like 18.  
“23, you?” I'm sorry, what???  
“25.” I'm so shocked!! He still looks like a teen!!  
“How much do you weigh? I'm 140kgs (308lbs) for 1,6m (5'2).”  
“1,7m for 155kgs.”

Two other dudes come near us. Some horsed-face guy with ridiculous two-toned hair and a freckled one with black hair.  
“Are you also looking for the camp?”  
“Yeah.” Freckled dude answers.  
“I'm Eren.” I shake his hand.  
“Marco.” Freckles says.  
“Jean.” Horsed-face replies. Once we introduced ourselves, I try to start a conversation.  
“Where are you from? I'm from Germany.”  
“Great Britain.” says Armin.  
“Switzerland.” for Horse Face, I really can't stand his face.  
“Belgium.” for Marco. 

Once we got to know a bit more about each other, an other group came near us with the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Shorter than me, gray eyes, raven hair with an undercut, I'd say he's around my age, but he looks so mature. He got the body I wish I had. Thin, athletic. Nice muscled shoulders, shaped like a V. It's suddenly hot here. He wears a black tank top which shows and hide his Adonis body at the same time. He starts talking.  
“Hello shitty brats. I'm going to check if everyone is here. Okay, so I'm gonna call your name and as soon as you hear it, you come to me. Okay, so Mikasa ACKERMAN, Armin ARLERT, Sasha BLOUSE, Marco BOTT, Jean KIRSTEIN, Annie LEONHART, Petra RAL and Eren YAEGER.” I shyly go to him, I'm so embarrassed. Once I'm behind him, I can't help myself but looking at each detail of his back, the ones I can see like the others I can't, I'm using my imagination.  
“Need some help?” I jump. It's Armin.  
“Dude!! You freaked me out!!” He smiles.  
“Don't you even dream about him.” Says the one who's looking at Annie for like 20 years.  
“I know. Talk to her.”  
“Annie??? Are you crazy?? She'll never look at me!!” Laughing my ass off.  
“How did you know I was talking about her?” He violently blushes, but like, VIOLENTLY! Like a fireman’s truck. I nudge him.  
“Hey, I'm just teasing you, don't get so awkward!” We laugh. 

We follow the super hot anonymous guide. Let's call him Hottie. EVEN his voice is hot. He's exactly my type!! And exactly the kind of man who rejects me. Anyway, Hottie makes us walk to the camp which looks more like a school. We walked for an hour. We're dead, we breathe like asthmatic beefs. Hottie looks at us.  
“It's the first time a group doesn't complain. That's the spirit! You're motivated, you deserve to be here. FOR NOW.” He insists on 'for now'. Not scared at all!! 

The hall is huge, some go back home. Hottie shows us some seats because we “deserve a five minutes pause”. He looks at his watch. He looks tough.  
“Okay, shitty brats, so we're gonna play lottery! Take a piece of paper and write your name on it. Then, on the black board, we'll write the name of the first people we get, then, we'll add your roommate's name. Roommate who won't necessarily be your partner. I'm gonna call the first on my list, then they will pick a random name. This person will get up and will pick a name. Then, we'll do it again to know who will be your coach. Mikasa, you go first once every one is done.” We rapidly scribble our names on the small paper sheets and we put it in the box made of wood.

Mikasa gets up, she's pretty but seems scary. She puts her hand in the mystery box and picks a name.  
“Eren.” This girl is really scary! She said my name like she was going to slaughter me with her bare hands! I just hope she won't be my roommate!! Hottie writes my name on the black board. I catch the very first thing that feels like paper to me.  
“Armin.” He gets up and imitates me. Then a girl named Petra, then Annie, then Jean, Marco, and a Sasha.

We look at the board, we turned our backs on it like SURPRISE! Yipee!! I'm with Armin!! Petra is with Mikasa, the poor girl. Jean ends up with Sasha and Marco with Annie.  
“Listen up, brats! The other coaches and I will introduce ourselves to you and we will randomly choose which pair we're gonna work with.” A bald man with a bottle of alcohol, I assume, puts his hand in the Pandora's box.  
“I'm Dot Pixis and I'm gonna work with.. Marco and Sasha! Please, follow me.”

An enthusiastic woman with a brown high ponytail and glasses approaches.  
“Hello there!! I'm Hange Zoe! You can call me Hange! I hope we'll work well together!! (she puts her hand in the box) I'll help Petra and Armin!! Please, come with me!” They leave as the next coach comes. A tall blonde dude with really big eyebrows, like it's a mustache!! He has steel blue eyes and doesn't seem to like fucking around. He looks dead serious. It's either him or Hottie. Please God, help me!!  
“I'm Erwin Smith, and you'll call me SIR, am I clear?” He puts his hand in the box. “Annie and Jean. Take your stuff and don't be too slow.” Jean already hates him. I can see it on his face. Annie doesn't seem to care. 

OH WAIT NO! We end up with Hottie!! It's gonna be sooo hard! Please, lord, help me!  
“Okay, you two! So the name's Levi Ackerman. I will not tolerate any misdemeanor, don't be late, I won't be tolerant, except for one thing, your weight loss! No complaining or you can go back on the plane and whine in your mom's arms. Understood, brats? Take your luggage, I'm going to show you your new home.”

Of course, we take the stairs. We walk through a long corridor. Hottie.. Hum, I mean, Levi tells us we're gonna live here, flat 24. We get in. Living room, bedroom, bathroom, and that's it.  
“How about the kitchen?”  
“You eat with the others in the cafeteria.” There's not even a fridge!! “Oh! And before I forget, you can do whatever the fuck you want until tomorrow morning. Don't go to bed too late. And keep in mind that flats are controlled twice a week, don't cheat! Enjoy your evening, brats!” He shuts the door and leaves. He's so rude!

Armin and I unpack our stuff and put it in the locker. It's the first time of my life I'm not ashamed nor scared that someone sees my clothes.  
“It's weird, Eren.”  
“What's weird?”  
“I can unpack my stuff and tidy my clothes without hiding them.” I smile.  
“Same here. Do you have sport pants?”  
“I forgot them at home!!”  
“Don't worry, I'll lend you one of mine!” I see him kneeling and joining his hands. “Hum.. Armin?”  
“I'll pray, I'm a christian. Do you wanna join me?”  
“I'm an atheist, so I refuse your offer.” I leave the room to let him practice his faith. 

I walk around and meet Marco. We decide to get a drink together.  
“What made you walk around?”  
“He's praying. How about you?”  
“She scares me a bit.” We see Jean coming, and I notice that Marco blushes when he sees him.  
“Is he appealing to you? Don't have the gaydar, but you're in, aren't you?”  
“Gay, yeah.” I knew it! I smile.  
“In which flat are you?”  
“36.”  
“I'll tell him where you live!” I wink at him and leave. Even though I can't stand the horse-faced dude, I like Marco, he's nice.

Talking about Horse Face, here he comes. Awesome.  
“So you get along with that Marco guy?”  
“Yeah, and? What's the matter?”  
“Uh.. Nothing.. I saw you guys looking in my direction, so I kind of wanted to know what you were talking about. I mean, we're all on the same boat, so I wanted to know... If, you know, you weren't mocking me..” He seems hesitating.  
“We weren't, but if it's about Marco, don't worry.”  
“It wasn't about..” He blushes just like Marco did.  
“You know I could be homophobic and beta the shit out of you?”  
“You aren't, I saw you staring at your coach's ass. Your gay is showing, Yaeger. It always feels nice to find people lie us.”  
“So it's about Marco?”  
“Kind of. I'm weak for black haired dudes.”  
“He's in flat 36! Gotta go, see ya!”

I go back in my room to find out Armin is in the bathroom. He comes out few minutes later and I go take a shower. The steamy pouring water feels great. I go out and join Armin in the bedroom. He was reading a science book. He stopped reading.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, Eren, I thought you would take longer than that.”  
“Don't worry!!”

We chatted until 5am and decided to go to bed. I fell asleep pretty fast.

Thirty minutes later….

“WAKE UP IN HERE!” Some dude was banging against a pan while shouting. Help. I open an eye, and Levi with a spandex-that-shows-more-than-it-hides stands in front of my bed.  
“Whoah what the fuck?”  
“I. SAID. WAKE. UP. YAEGER.” I'm so tired. I regret my night, I regret everything. Armin is already up. 

I go to the bathroom, but he stands before me.  
“Oh wanna come with me?” I wink.  
“Ha-ha. Very funny, Yaeger. Put your sport outfit, you'll shower after the morning sport. If you survive. Good luck with that, kid.” And he leaves.

I put sweat pants on and lend one of mine to Armin. We hurry up and join the group. Oh wait, no!! Don't tell me we're gonna run without eating first??  
“We haven't ate yet, Mr Akcerman.”  
“Me neither.” He talks drily.  
“We're hungry!”  
“So am I every morning, Yaeger.” Argh!

He tells us to be in tandem and to hold the other's hand. The last ones will have a less consequent breakfast. It will depend on our position when we'll arrive. We're on the front line. Levi whistles and starts running. It's hard for Mikasa and I to find a good rhythm but we manage to do it after the third try. Petra and Armin are in difficulty whereas Sasha and Marco are far away from us. Annie and Jean are behind us. We end up being the very last because we fell. We ran for ten minutes, we're sweaty and Petra cries, her leg seems to hurt. I go to her.  
“Hey Petra, did you strain any muscle?” She looks at me, her eyes filled with tears.  
“No. I had an accident few years ago, I can't do sports.” The poor girl. Armin comes back with ice.  
“Want me to help to go back there?”  
“No thanks, Eren, I'll be okay. And we have to shower, we have a meeting after that”

I finally go to the shower. It feels awesome. I totally deserved it after this torture. I was stinking like I never did. I dress up, a simple black tee and jeans. 

I join the others in the meeting room, everyone's here except Petra. Levi starts talking.  
“Okay, so we're gonna lend you those phones so that you'll always be in touch. Every useful number is in it. You have unlimited texts, but not unlimited calls. You'll have to pay if you talk too much upon the phone. So now, you're gonna introduce yourself and tell us why you're here. My team first, Yaeger, you go.” Nice! I have to tell about my life to everyone and it's like six in the morning!  
“Hi, I'm Eren, I'm German. I'm 25. I'm here because I'm done with this situation.” Levi interrupts me.  
“You're all done with your situation, tell us what lead you there.” Did I mention his hot French accent? Forget him, Eren, forget him.  
“So I was adopted, and they started to bully me at school. Then, they found out many years later that I was gay so it got worse. I had the worst reaction ever and found comfort in food.”  
“Thank you Yaeger.” He looks at me from my head to my toes, he's so intimidating!!  
“Arlert, your turn.”  
“I'm Armin Arlert. I'm an orphan, my grandpa raised me, so like Eren, I found comfort in food.” Miaksa's turn, now.  
“My name is Mikasa Ackerman. My mother was killed in front of me when I was something like 7 years old, I wasn't able to talk for many years because of this traumatic event, but I sure ate. I was raised by Levi, my uncle. But don't you dare have pity for me.” Everyone froze in the room. What an awful story.  
“I'm Jean Kirstein, my mom always fed me a lot so I grew up with always something in my mouth.” He tared at Marco while saying that. I feel like I'm gonna help him to get the horse face. He is here because he also lost someone close to him and depression lead him to food. As for Annie, it's because of her job, she ate anything at any moment of the day without exercising. Sasha always loved food and Petra was a dancer, she was about to be a star ballerina when she got hurt and couldn't have surgery to heal her leg. 

“I notice that no one told us their height nor their weght, Yaeger, go ahead.” Why me??? Okay, so he either loves me or he really hates me. He seem to have noticed me. Yay! I'm even more scared right now! I take a long breathe.  
“I'm 1,7m tall for 155kgs.” I'm shaking. Levi puts his hand on my shoulder.  
“That was brave, Yaeger. After receiving your phone, please come in my office.” I nod and go to Armin who looks amused.  
“What?” He smiles.  
“Oh nothing.”  
“What the fuck, Armin?”  
“Don't put yourself in such a state! Dude, you're as red a fireman's truck!” And he laughs his ass off. Do I kill him now or do I wait a bit more?

One after the other, they give their height and weight. Armin, 1,6m for 140 kgs, Jean 1,75m for 200kgs, Marco 1,7m for 150kgs, Petra 1,55m for 120 kgs, Mikasa 1,7m for 145kgs, Sasha, 1,7m for 150kgs, and Annie 1,55m for 125kgs. We all might have surgery. 

Levi catches me by the arm and leads me in his office. He shows me a picture of a short obese guy.  
“What does it have to do with me being here?”  
“Look closer.” This look on his face… Could it be???  
“Is that you?”  
“Yes it's me when I was fifteen.” I can't believe him. “Every single coach here was obese when they were younger. What we want to make you understand is that when there's will, there's always a way.” He shows me a picture of a hot dude. He's browned haired and he got blue-green eyes.  
“Who's that?” He looks awesome! Maybe a former student.  
“You. In two years. 1,7m and 80kgs of muscles. Photoshop sure does some miracles. Keep this picture. Now, get Mikasa in my office. Don't you dare say a word!” I take the photo and go tell Mikasa that Levi is waiting for her in her office. 

I get a salad for lunch. I'm starving. I almost got nothing for breakfast since we were the last ones. I want a steak!! No, Eren, think about this picture! Think about the future you. You WILL be that dude. They're all gonna fall for me! I just hope I won't become a narcissistic dick. Marco come at my table, looking pretty shocked. He shows me his picture.  
“I'm so shocked, Eren!! I will look like this in two years!! Show me yours!” His eyes open wide.  
“Look at the sexy beast!”  
“But Eren!! You're actually super hot!!!” I like the 'actually'. “I thought you would look more ordinary.” I start singing.  
“And if you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar and let me know  
If you really need me just reach me out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so” And of course I sing loud and out of the tune on purpose. Everyone looks at me and laughs but I don't care. We finish our meal wondering if the picture isn't fake to make people come here. Marco looks at me like “TakeALookOnJean'sPicturePlease”. We ask everyone if they also saw a picture of a short obese dude. 

I ask Jean for his photo.  
“Why do you wanna know?”  
“I don't. But I might know someone who might wanna know.”  
“You mean, Marco?” His face lights up.  
“You know what? I'm not an owl! You have his number, send him the picture and leave me alone! What are you, twelve?”  
“On a scale of one to ten, yeah.” I start to leave. “Oi Eren!”  
“Yeah?”  
“I wanted to know if he was free tonight. And is he? I mean.. Like us?”  
“Yeah.” Eren, you moron! “And I think his gay ass has a crush on you too.” I never believed in love at first sight.  
“I was talking about music, Eren.” I'm such a jackass. “I see you play guitar because of your fingers, I play the flute, I saw he had a violin case, so I wanted to know.” Are there really some dudes who thought playing the flute was cool?? I can't believe it!  
“To be honest, I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself? You always pretend you're honest, straight froward and stuff, after all.” He blushes a bit.  
“Yeah, I am, but it's different. He's different.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing. We can barely breathe. It's hard, harder than I thought. I WANT to be the guy on the picture. I WILL be that guy! I HAVE TO! I try my best on the exercises. I'm not trying to impress Levi at all. Or do I? No, no, I wanna be that dude! I never thought I could look that nice even in my craziest dreams!!!

Levi is a real pain in the ass. He talks for like 6789054321 years and comes every five minutes to annoy me. WHY ME?? He's hot, but he's a dick.  
“YAEGER!! You're irregular!” So here he comes to show me how to pedal. Damn, it's not that difficult, BUT NO! Mr Spandex GOT TO show me his sport science! Marco is much more in difficulty than me, but NO, he's on MY back!! I HATE this guy!!  
“Go help Marco instead!”  
“He's doing fine!”  
“If by fine, you mean sticking his shoelace in his bike, then he's doing reeeaaaaally fine!!” It's finally Jean who helps Marco with his shoelace while Hottie-glue stays with me. We're soooooo gonna get along!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!! ;w; I hope there aren't too many mistakes!
> 
> I know I'm clumsy with words ;-;
> 
> See ya next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but time flies in this story! ^^' But I don't have many ideas, but I wanted to write about it anyway, it was important to me. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for the kudos and the bookmark! ^^
> 
> I regret every single desicion I made in my life, haha! I finished translating this chapter at 4am and I had to wake up at 8:30am (I didn't)

Within three months, I learned how to eat better, how to have a better endurance. I lost 10kgs. I'm back from the scale. I'm waiting for Armin to know. He's coming back really glad.   
“So?” He must have lost a lot, he looks so happy.  
“130!! I lost 10kgs! My instructor congratulated me! And she told me that if I kept up the good work, I could have a surgery!! I'll be able to wear more classy clothes! Especially with my job, working with a tee and jeans, it's not serious!” Sonofabitch! I wasn't congratulated!!   
“What did he tell you?”  
“That bastard said nothing!! He looked at me, then looked at the picture and told me 'Hum.. With more efforts, we could MAYBE make something out of you. You can do better.' I'm so gonna strangle him!! And what do you mean by 'your job'?”  
“I'm a CEO. Do you know many CEOs dressed like me at work?”  
“Well, Steve Jobs looked like a tourist? So I don't get it???” Not that shocking. “Now, I'm gonna have a word to that huge dick!” 

Armin tries to block me the way.  
“Eren, I think he's trying to motivate you.”  
“Oh well, then he's good at it, I'm motivated to slaughter him with my bare hands!”  
“No, Eren!! Violence isn't a solution! So now, you sit your ass down and listen to me! Don't push me, I know krav maga!” He looks pissed.   
“So now, you sit your freaking ass down and you listen to me, unDERSTOOD?” Yes, sir! I sit on the bed against my will.  
“Okay, so Levi likes you. He really trusts you and wants you to give everything you've got. This camp? It was my father's, so yeah, now it's mine, and I know everything that happens here. Levi knew about your story, and chose you without telling anyone. I didn't fire him because he's the best coach of this camp. So you put your fists in your pocket and don't hit him or I'll kick your ass in less time it will take you to say 'fish n'chips'! Plus, he's like an expert in aikido and karate, so he's gonna beat the shit out of you faster than I'd do.” I have to admit, I'm not so confident about kicking his ass anymore.  
“Still wanna punch him?”  
“Nope, I just wanna tell him what I'm thinking!”  
“As you wish, but don't complain, Eren.”

I'm going out of our flat, furious. I knock on his office's door. He changed his clothes. He wears a white shirt and black pants.  
“Yes?” Hot. So hot. TOO hot. I'm losing all my confidence.  
“What's the matter with me?”  
“No need to yell at me, my ears work well. Close the door and sit down.”  
“NO!”  
“Don't be childish, Yaeger. Think of the photograph.” He smile. That sadist! Bastard. He's hot, but he's still a dick to me. I finally close the door and take a seat.  
“Mister Yaeger, I'm gonna tell you once, and only once so listen up. First of all, I'm saying what I think of your efforts, second, I'm not your mom, I won't give you a golden star because you lost 10kgs in three months.” His talks drily to me.   
“You're always on my back!! Mikasa...” I slam my fist on his desk.  
“Mikasa doesn't need my help.”  
“But the other day, Marco did.”  
“That what YOU think, Yaeger. Besides, I'm not his instructor, Pixis is.”  
“OH YEAH?? Are you fucking kidding me? You have something against me and I wanna know what it is!!” He gets up, comes near me and I step back. Eren, you moron!! You should've listened to Armin!! I'm stepping back but the door is on my way. I turn my back to Levi to open it but he slams his hand on it.   
“Look at me.”  
“Why?”  
“Look at me Eren!” Did he just?? “Do you REALLY wanna know why?” The distance between him and me is getting shorter ans shorter.  
“Yeah!”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“If I ask, it's not be….” Impact. Soft. Warm. Wet. Good. My eyes are wide opened and my legs are shaking.   
“Get the fuck out of my office, Yaeger!! And don't do it again!! Otherwise, I send you back to Germany!” I leave, confused. He kissed me. HE. FREAKING. KISSED. ME. I must have dreamed it! There's no way it could happen to me. I mean.. ME! And him??? Have you seen him?? 

On my way to my flat, I walk on Jean and Marco making out.   
“I think you're out of the tune, guys!” They both jumped.  
“It's… It's not w-what you think, Eren!” Marco said while Jean ran away.  
“I heard you yelling at Mr Ackerman, is everything alright?”   
“Don't wanna talk about it, need a shower!” Marco follows me.  
“You know you can tell me, Eren. You're super red!! At some moment, I thought he killed you because there was silence.”  
“It's 'cause of the anger!! He threatened me to send me back to Germany!!”  
“Red because of anger, yeah right… Gotta go!”

I come in the room to find Armin and Annie kissing on a love song. Oh god, is there someone here who's not making out??   
“What was that???”  
“I made out with Annie. I like her.” He paused a moment. “Are you okay, Eren? You're red like a tomato!!”  
“I am!”  
“So, what happened?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really! I'm red because of anger!!”  
“Anger, yeah.. You're totally in love, Eren!”  
“I'M NOT!!” As stupid as it sounds, he was my first kiss. I wanted to share it with someone special, not this jerk!! 

I run in the shower. Him pressing his body against me. Him kissing me, HE PUT THE GODDMAN TONGUE!! I know I'm an adult, but I wasn't prepared. How did it happen??? What happened with Levi was enough to make me hard. I feel like a mess of hormones like a teenager. You're 25, Eren, calm down! I was expecting him to beat the shit out of me, not to kiss me!! Breathe, Eren, breathe. I finally get out. 

Armin's waiting, sat on his bed.   
“You took so long!!”  
“Leave me alone!”  
“Tell me, Eren… What happened? Since I'm the CEO, no one will know except me. And I promise, you won't go back to Germany.” I feel my cheeks blushing again.  
“This sonofabitchkindofkissedmeandhewasmyfirstkiss. Laugh and I punch you in the face!”  
“I KNEW IT!!” He bursts out laughing like crazy.   
“Did you have a vision while you little tongue session with Annie?”  
“Ha-ha. That's funny, you jackass.” We laugh as we go to bed. Tomorrow, we wake up at 5:30am like every morning.

Our morning jogging is less difficult than the day after we arrived. We still can't breathe, but I walk straight now. My head isn't dizzy anymore. Today, we go to the restaurant without our coaches. Which is great! I'd like to order a good burger with fries, but I must not! 

We're free for the afternoon. My parents sent me money to buy new pants. I hope I'll go with Armin, just to spend a nice afternoon with a friend.   
“Hum.. With Annie, we.. Hum.. I'd like to, but… I have plans.”  
“Do you have a date?”  
“Yeah.” I'm forever alone, please god help me!!  
“For how long have you been seeing each other?”  
“Two months. I never thought someone could like me because of my appearance. I mean, I look like a whale, let's be realistic!”  
“You're pretty cute.”  
“You only say that because we're friends, you're trying to be nice.” No!! Not at all!!  
“Not at all, Armin! You have a pretty face. I thought you looked nice on the day we met. YOU. ARE. CUTE. YO. Understood, dude?” I hug him tight.   
“And oh, Eren! Annie told me that everyone's beautiful in their way. It just depended on the point of view. She added that if you really love someone, then this person, no matter what they look like, will be the most beautiful human being to you. Don't lose hope, Eren!!” He turns his back on me and leaves.  
“Hey! Armin!! What did you mean???” There must be a hidden message in his words!  
“Nothing! Just that you will be loved for who you are. If that's not the case already...” His voice sounds so mysterious. Is he crazy?? Being with Annie sure did something to him. I think it's melting his brain.  
“Could you be more specific??” I run after him in the corridor.  
“Okay, Eren. I don't wanna be mean, but I'm late!” I apologize and let him go.

“Oi, shitty brat! Heard you wanted some company to buy some clothes?” Levi.   
“No, it's okay, I'm gonna go to the gym. Thanks, though.” I go to the gym and drown my anger in sport. Armin is super enigmatic, and Levi who asks me if I want him to come with me?? NOPE! I'm out!! I'm so pissed!

“PAY ATTENTION!!” What??  
Something strong pushes me and I roll on a few meters. I get up and who do I see? Levi Ackerman! I wanted to see him soooo bad!! Yaaaay!!  
“Instead of looking at me like this, you dumbass, could you help me??” His ankle is crashed under a piece of equipment. I go to him and take away the 50kgs load. I'm astonished I can lift it so easily.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Oh I'm fine!! I just have an open fracture! I should be able to run in ten minutes, just give me a moment!” You sonofabitch freaked me out!!   
“Call the 15, goddammit!!” I call but give the phone to Levi, I don't speak a single French word!  
“They'll be there in ten minutes!” I'm a bit grossed out by the bone which is a bit out.

I run in order to provide him the first care. I go to the nursery find some sterilized pads.  
“Thanks, Yaeger.”  
“More like thank you, it could have fallen on my head.”  
“Nice reaction during the waiting.” He FINALLY says something nice to me!!  
“My father's a doctor, so I know a bit.” He smiles. He smiles at me! I both wanna slap him and hug him. Well, I will punch him, he tries to move, that idiot! THE thing he shouldn't do!!  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LEVI?? Don't fucking move!”  
“For you, Yaeger, it's Mr Ackerman. And watch your language!”  
“Eren. Stop calling me Yaeger! I'm done with being called like this! And not when the idiot in front of me tries to move! So we stay calm and we don't move otherwise, EREN takes care of the wound, and I don't guarantee anything!” He looks at me like 'If you keep talking to me like that, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you're gonna land n front of your door step'.  
“You'll get a reprimand.” HA! I knew it!  
“You'll get cured, Levi.” In your face!  
“You're lucky for this time, Stop-Calling-Me-Yaeger.” I'm so gonna kill him, slaughter him, cook him with little onions! He pisses me off, oh god he really does piss me off! And it makes him laugh!! 

The ambulance finally arrives and he goes. I take a long breathe to evacuate the pressure. I'm gonna need some fresh air. I was like a bomb ready to explode!! I hate him!! I abhor him. I adore him.

The other coaches tell me he's gonna have a surgery, and that it will take time for him to completely heal.   
“It can be an occasion to see him out of your program!” Armin seems serious.   
“Armin, it's not that I want you to shut up, but shut your mouth.” He laughs.  
“Aw come on!! You got THE crush on him!”  
“Yeah, right, and I can evaluate the sun's circumference with an IKEA paper meter!” We hate each other. It's that simple.  
“Eren, everyone noticed!! When he's here you put like 3x more efforts in what you're doing!”  
“Are you sure he's not playing with me?”  
“You go from a coach to an other and yet, he takes care of you whenever he can!” Oh yeah? He just escapes from the hospital when the nurses aren't here!   
“He's way too serious, he likes to humiliate me!”  
“I give up!!” My friend rolls his eyes and sighs.

Levi stayed three months n the hospital. I visited him once or twice.. A week. Only because I was grateful. I can't stand him. He's so different outside of the camp! Nicer. Well, sort of.   
“So.. It's been six months. How much did you lose?”  
“15kgs on those last three months! I'm at 130kgs!”  
“I can see that you let yourself go when I'm not there.”  
“Keep going and I open your fracture again.”  
“I'm just exposing facts, Yaeger.” He lifts an eyebrow like 'You didn't expect this, did you?'  
“Facts, my ass!! I lose more weight when you're not around!”  
“Oh! You miss me, then.”  
“Soooooo muuuch!!” I try to take dramatic tone and gesture.  
“You might have the surgery.” Hearing those words fills my heart with hope and happiness. “Keep up the good work!” His hand is on mine. Don't ask me why, but I think about what Armin told me a while ago about feelings and physical appearance. And like a fool, I run away from the hospital. Don't imagine things. No illusions. You're in real life, Eren Yaeger. Not in a Bridget Jones movie in which you fall for the jerk. Well, you're in real life and you're falling for the jerk.

After he could come back to work, Levi took care of Mikasa and I. Mainly for the weighing. We start our ninth month of our diet and on the last three months, I lost only 5kgs but according to Master Yoda Of The Diet Science aka Levi Ackerman, it's because our weight stabilized itself and it will keep being stable for a while. He added that it's will be hard for mental. He even encouraged me. Could I have tamed him?   
“Okay, so you're in your ninth month of your journey. We're gonna give you some notebooks, those books will be your journal. EVERY single thing that comes in your mouth will have to be written in it and the hour of eating too! You'll have to write down every single physical activity you'll do, plus the weekly weighing! You'll go back home for six months. Departure is next week. Congrats to Jean who lost 80kgs during those nine months, that, brats, is will!”

Six months at home?? I missed Germany! I hope I'll keep losing weight. I HAVE TO! I can't wait to see my parents!! I see Petra crying in a corner. She makes me sad. She had a brilliant career and everything shattered because of a wound. She can't do sports without ending at the nursery.   
“Hey.. What's wrong?”  
“I don't wanna go home. My dad's gonna yell at me. I'm done with his criticisms.”  
“I understand.”  
“Eren, look at you!! You lost 30kgs!! Your body which looked like a block starts to get a shape, I lost only 17kgs on the same period!! I can't do anything like you because of that freaking wound which prevents me to do anything!! Mikasa lost twice of me! I'm desperate, Eren!” I hug her.  
“Don't worry, you can do it. Don't go back home, you'll gain weight again if you do.”  
“But where am I gonna go?”  
“At my place.” Mikasa. She kneels before Petra. “We'll find a way, and I know how to motivate you, young lady!! I live in Paris, we can go shopping!! We'll look at the shops where you'll buy your clothes in a year! And they're all gonna fall for you! They're gonna drool like frogs!”  
“But your uncle?”  
“He's not my Siamese brother! And he doesn't even live in Paris.”  
“You're gonna do it, Petra! Even if you're gonna suffer for it!”  
“Thank you, Eren, and you, Mikasa.” And she cries again, but I think those tears are tears of joy. I leave them alone and go get my notebook.

I open it to write down my name. There are two pictures of me, the one when I arrived here and the other is my goal. I look at some pages and everything is written like:

“Date of the day  
When I woke up  
What kind of exercise I did  
Breakfast (you can eat before the exercise, if you did, write it down)  
What I did in the morning  
Lunch  
What I did in the afternoon  
Diner   
Did I eat during the day (if yes, write what you ate and when)  
When I go to bed”

This is strict! Levi starts talking.  
“During those six months, you'll be totally free. If you go on a trip, you gotta write it. When you come back, we'll decide who deserves to have the surgery. Okay. You can go to your flats.”

Marco and Jean seem really happy. Have to admit, I'm gonna miss this place. And Levi. A bit. Not that much. My friends tell me they'll spend their free time together. They seem excited, but seeing them so happy increases my loneliness. I wish he came back home with me. I wish he held hands. I wish we kissed. But we can't, he's my coach and look at him!! There's no way someone like Levi could ever want someone like me. Plus, we don't get along.

I hope Armin and I will see each other during those six months.   
“Eren!! I'm so excited!! I'm gonna go to Annie's place for the next six months!!” Oh. “So.. Did something happen between you and Always-Grumpy-Levi?”  
“Nope, and it never will. The only cuddle I wanna do to him is my hands around his neck, if you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Eren, I'm might be blond, I'm not blind.” Let's change the subject!!  
“Did you guys, you know?”  
“I don't know if I can say we did it.” Okay, this is gonna last hours. “I mean, we touched each other.”  
“Whoah! How does it feel to feel desired?”  
“It's awesome!! You feel so beautiful! You don't care about the body you found so ugly five minutes ago! Nothing matters anymore! Eren, trust me, there's no better sensation, except orgasm, but yeah, it's wonderful!! I don't really know how to explain it!” His eyes are sparkling. I'd like to know this feeling someday.  
“Oh and Eren, visit Levi before going back home. Trust me on that one. Don't ask yourself, don't ask me. Just go!” I don't see how this is connected to our conversation, but okay.

Someone knock on the door. It's Erwin.   
“Eren Yaeger? Mr Ackerman would like to see you in his office NOW.” He's so strict! “Please follow me.”  
“I know the way, huh.”  
“You. Follow. Me. Understood?” Annie and Jean must suffer with that guy! We finally arrive at Levi's office. He opens the door before we knock as if he was spying on us.  
“Thanks, Erwin, you can leave us.” He leaves us alone as I wonder why I am here again.  
“Why, this time?”  
“Hum.. I..” Is he the same Levi?? The professional pain in the ass? Searching for his words? Really?  
“Who are you? What have you done of Levi?” Visual contact. It feels like a tazer shock.  
“The real question is 'What have you done of me, Yaeger?' Whoopsie, sorry, Mr Stop-Calling-Me-Yaeger?” Oh my God, I have like six billions of nerves and he managed to get on every single of them!!   
“Tomorrow, I have to go to the hospital for a check on my ankle, and..” He gets up and comes near me.  
“And I think I'll go.” My legs tremble. I open the door which get slammed with only one of his hands. He locks it and put the key in his pocket. Please Lord, help me! My back presses against the door and he gets dangerously close to me. Why can't I go through walls???  
“You won't go anywhere.” I'm sorry, what?  
“This is sequestration!” His hand is still on the door, he takes my chin between his fingers.  
“Oh really? What I see is just a coach who wants to talk to his student. That's it.” I'm feeling stressed. He looks at me with a weird look in his gray eyes.  
“Tomorrow, I-I get up ea-early!! Gotta go!!”

And it does it again. His lips against mine. It lasts longer this time. I kiss him back, my arms around him. I'm ashamed. I'm 25 and this is my first real kiss. Not the very first, it doesn't count. This one lasted more than thirty seconds. His legs caresses my crotch, it's an accident, he apologizes. He goes further and his tongue plays with mine, I moan against his hungry lips. It still feels weird but it's so exhilarating.   
“Someone knocks.”  
“Hn. Don't care.” I feel odd, like I've been drugged. 

The knocking sound on the door ends up interrupting us in our tender embrace.  
“Levi!!! I know it's forbidden, I'm so sorry!!” Hange seems panicked.  
“What's happening?”  
“I'm in love with Petra Ral and we had an affair!! It was only once!”  
“Mr Yaeger, please, leave us alone.” I leave the office. So let me get this straight. First of all, I'm kissed like I've never been, and then Petra and Hange??? REALLY?? Why does my life look like a soap opera like those my mom watches???

I'm a bit scared for the next six months. I'm afraid I take back my bad habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to translate the next chapters, so it might take a while to update, haha ^^"
> 
> Thanks for reading this work! ouo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes back to his parents'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write some smut, here, haha! I hope it's okay ^^'

The reunion with my parents feels great. I missed them a lot. It's really nice to see them again. They congratulate me for my weight loss. I tell then I have a notebook in which I have to write everything. Food, activities-it can be sports or not-, my sleep schedule, and of course, my weight. My parents decided to let me cook for the six next months.  
“Oh Eren. I'm not supposed to tell you, but your coach is going to visit you to see if you're doing well.”  
“Thanks dad, I'll act like I'm surprised.” Fuck!   
“You will be, they didn't tell us when he'll come. He'll stay a week here.” Fuck part II! I was so happy not to have him around for six months! I hate him! I hate him SO MUCH! This jerk's gonna annoy me even at home!

A month and a loss of 5kgs later, no one came. I put my apron on and start to peel the potatoes. I'll cook them with steam. They have no taste, but if I wanna be that one guy on that photograph, I have no choice! And I will be that dude!  
“Oh good evening! Please, come on in.” Please be the neighbors, please be the neighbors. Please be the nei.. Levi Ackerman. In my kitchen. Oh my god, I'm sooooo happy I could cry!!  
“Mr Ackerman, we were waiting for you.”  
“Good evening Yaeger.”  
“Eren.”  
“I know. But to me, you're still Yaeger. Always shorter than 'Stop-Calling-Me-Yaeger.'”  
“Because Eren is too long?” Asshole.   
“Too short, I like it long.” Do not think about sex. DO. NOT. THINK. ABOUT. SEX. Too late.  
“So? How much?” I look at him, embarrassed. I gained a bit, not much though. I will never dare to tell him.  
“Why the fuck should I tell you?”  
“Language, shitty brat.”  
“Look who's talking.” He gets on my nerves, oh my god, he pisses me off! 

He makes his hands slide on the sides of my body from my chest to my hips. Feeling his hands on me makes me shiver. I swallow my saliva.  
“You lost 5kgs. Keep up the good work.” He's? Like?? Encouraging me? What a time to be alive!!  
“Polite again?”  
“It's the coach talking, Not Levi.”  
“So there's a difference? Like Clark Kent and Superman?”  
“Sort of. Except I'm not wearing a pair of tights.”  
“Because your spandex didn't look like a short pair of tights, maybe?”  
“You're hilarious. Ha. Ha. Give me your journal.” I give him my notebook. I lost 8kgs, but I gained 3. He's so gonna kill me. And we're in the kitchen!!! Samurai Levi is gonna slaughter me!!  
“Take off your tee.” He takes a pair of scissors. I knew it! I'm a dead man!! “Don't make me cut it.” Don't put his head on the electric cooker. Don't hit him, remember, he can easily kick your ass. But if it's self-defense, I won't have any trouble, right?  
“Not here.” I ask my father to look after the food and I lead Levi in my room. He locks the door.  
“What the fuck? Who gave you the right to lock my door?”  
“I don't wanna be bothered when I talk to you. You gained back some of the weight your lost. Take off your shirt.” 

I obey, embarrassed by his look. He takes my biceps in his hand. I never felt his hands directly on my skin like this.   
“Contract.” I obey. He touches. I have the feeling that he tries to choose a piece of meat on a swine. I feel bad, all of a sudden. He's so gonna yell at me.   
“You gained muscle. You're lucky, I could have yelled at you. Muscle is heavier than fat, that's why you gained a bit.” I nod as he looks at my CDs and my guitar.  
“Classic rock fan, huh?” Didn't you see my Axl Rose and AC/DC tour posters?   
“Yeah.” He doesn't answer.

He turns to me. I feel chained when he looks at me. Start a conversation, Eren!! DO IT!  
“So.. How about your ankle?”  
“Completely healed. Thanks again.”  
“Cool. You're welcome.” Heavy silence. And he's gonna stay here for a week??  
“How's Mikasa?”  
“Awesome, she says hi.”  
“Okay.”  
“Do you miss me a lot?”  
“Nope, not at all!” Says the dude who listens to love songs and sings them all day long while thinking of him. But no, not at all!!   
“No, really!! Not at all!” Go to hell, I won't tell you, you would be way too pleased!  
“I do.” What? “I do miss when you burst in my office to yell at me. It added ambiance in my boring office. It was funny.” He looks serious. He IS dead serious.

My mom calls us to eat.   
“Mom calls us.”  
“Your potatoes won't fly away.”  
“They're gonna be cold.” He approaches.  
“We'll put the in the microwave.” Close.  
“It's disgusting n the microwave.” Very close.  
“Depends on the meal.” TOO close.  
“Yeah, but potatoes? Nope.” Impact. Ma mother calls us a second time. His hand got lost in my hair. My hands are on his hips. Maybe potatoes in the microwave don't taste that awful? Who knows. Mom knocks on the door.  
“Is everything alright in here? Why is the door locked?” He stops kissing me but strokes my neck.  
“Yes, Mrs Yaeger! I'm just congratulating your son for his results. We're coming.”  
“I'm gonna kill you.”  
“You love me way too much to do it, Yaeger.”  
“You're daydreaming!”  
“So are you!” He winks at me and leaves my room to go to the dining room, he apologizes to my parents. He's a demon!! And my parents trust him??? A demon, I said? More like the devil himself!!

He acted perfectly sweet and polite during the meal. Like I was his favorite student, that my efforts were 'great'. Pretty sure he said the same to Mikasa. And to the former students' parents, too.   
“Eren? Eren?” My mother brings me back to Earth.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mr Ackerman will sleep in your room tonight. Your dad lends him the air mattress.”  
“But moooooom!! There's the couch!!”  
“The springs are rusty! And he's our guest, so be polite!” I see a vicious smile on Levi's face as my mom takes his defense. And I don't care if they're rusty, he's been annoying me since the very beginning of this adventure!! 

I go into my bedroom after helping mom to wash the dishes. I open the door and walk on Levi changing his clothes. He's half naked, he still wears pants. I close behind me.  
“You could've knocked.”  
“It's MY house, MY room, And I go there whenever I want to with you being naked or not!”   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah! Whether you like it or not, I don't care, but you're at MY place, on MY territory!” He lifts an eyebrow and smiles. He comes to me.  
“What's with that horny look in your eyes, Eren?” I swallow my saliva.   
“They're just eyes? I???” Okay, I am horny. He's hot, it's not my fault!! It's not his either.  
“Do you like what you see?” Yes. “Do you desire me?” Yes.  
“No.”  
“Don't lie to me, Eren.” He grins.  
“What?” Do I slap him now, or do I wait?  
“It's almost sexual harassment, Eren.” He leans closer to me.  
“Says the one who kisses and touches me. Without having my consent.”  
“You never rejected me, Eren.” He's driving me insane, saying my name after each sentence! But I want him, I want him so bad!!  
“I don't wanna be beaten up by you, you're like a master in martial arts!” Whereas, I'd like to be eaten by hi.. OHMYGOD BRAIN SHUT UP!!   
“I'm not stupid, nor crazy.”  
“Oh really, I could have swore you were!”  
“Jerk.”  
“I'm your coach, Yaeger, it's Mr Jerk.” Asshole!

I finally shut my mouth, he gets on my nerves. I take my pajamas to put it on when two pale arms slide around my hips and lips kiss my neck. I shiver. Touched for the first time. I swallow my saliva again.   
“Oh and what you're doing isn't sexual harassment?”  
“Just two consent adults who's going to have an intense physical exercise.” I can feel his erection against my ass. His hand is in my pants. I can't move. I froze. A thrill, sometimes. My body is like a statue. I can't believe this is happening to me. It feels good. 

I try to escape and manage to do it. I'm hiding my hardened penis. I'm trembling.  
“Come on, Eren...”  
“What's the matter with you???” I'm gonna throw my guitar to his face.  
“You.”  
“What do you mean 'me'?”  
“I want you.” Yeah, right.  
“Yeah.. Have you seen me?”  
“I don't usually talk.” Really?  
“What do you mean?”  
“I act.” I think I noticed that too.

He manages to come onto me somehow on the air mattress.  
“Hange said it was forbidden! For someone who's addicted to the rules, you're pretty much a rebel.”  
“I created this rule.”  
“Okay, so you can maybe follow it?”  
“We're not at the camp, Eren. No one will know, right, EREN?” He smiles at me like 'If you say something, no one will find your body'.

New impact. It's different, more passionate. He gets rid of my pants. I'm ashamed to show this body.  
“Don't look at me.”  
“I won't look at the ceiling if I wanna touch you.”  
“Then, don't.”  
“I want you, Eren, I really do.” He puts his hand in my underwear, where none has been except mine.  
“And you want me, stop lying to yourself.” I push him.   
“It's impossible for someone like you to want me!! Look at me! How could you possibly want something like that??” My lips tremble. I don't understand why he's doing this to me. He wants me? Bitch please! Look at me, I'm 120kgs, I have skin that must be removed. I'm just an awful pile of skin and fat. I'm not even human. And he says he wants me??? I can feel tears in my eyes. They fall, I can't contain them. I'm done. I've been mocked, manipulated. But never like this. Why is he so cruel?  
“Yae.. Eren. When I say I want you, it's because I REALLY do want you. Believe me.”  
“Do you say that to every pupil of yours?”  
“Just you. Please, believe me.” I don't want to. “Eren! I'm sincere.” After everything people made me believe. After all those times I ended up crying in my bed. I can't, I just can't.

I look for my pajamas, gather my pillows and my blanket.  
“Eren, wait!!” He's on his knees and his head touches the floor.  
“You're flexible, good for you.”  
“It's a dogeza. I'm genuinely sorry.”  
“And what's a 'dogeza'?” He gives me an explanation. “Okay. Lucky you, I'm not mad enough to kick you out of my room.” I'm way too kind with this man.

I don't know why, but I go back to him and kiss him gently. He makes me fall on the mattress. He ties his fingers with mine. I moan as he kisses me. I want him, I want him so bad.   
“Spread your legs.” I obey. He gets rid of my underwear then I feel something warm and wet around my cock. It feels so weird. I let some moans escape. I try to be discrete. I don't want my parents to hear us. His tongue teases me. I never felt like this before. My heart's about to explode.   
“Relax.” I try to calm my heavy breathing. But I can't. It's good, too good. 

I feel something cold on my entrance and then a finger inside of me. He knows where to touch me. He knows how to give me fever. I'm hot. Armin was right, I don't care about my body anymore. I'm focused on the pleasure he gives to me. It hurts a bit when a second finger comes inside of me. He stops sucking me and kisses my belly, then my chest, then my neck. The pleasing sensation comes back and he's doing this for a moment I'd estimate to three songs.   
“I'm coming in.” I'm panting. “Oh fuck you're so tight.” It hurts a bit. “Tell me when I can move. I don't wanna hurt you.”

I breathe like I can. I don't dare to look at him. I glance. His cheeks are red, and his gray eyes are almost black, he stares at me.  
“Don't hide your face. By the way, you need a haircut.” He put my hands on the top of my head.  
“Lemme see that cute face of yours.” I don't directly look a him, I can't. It's embarrassing. “Look at me, Eren.” I glance at him again and he starts moving slowly. I can't take my eyes off him, seeing him, his half-closed eyes, his red cheeks, hearing him groan. I hug him to feel his skin against mine. It feels good, I can't help but smiling in our embrace. I chant his name like a prayer. I finally come on my tummy and it takes three or forth thrusts for Levi to release himself. We look at each other, and I start laughing because all my anxiety went away. 

I fall asleep in his arms. I feel complete. 

I open an eye. I'm not sure of what happened last night. I think I might have some fantasies about Levi. I check under the blanket and oh god, I'm naked. And so is he!!   
“Voyeur.” Oh fuck he wasn't sleeping!!  
“I was just checking something and it wasn't my intention!!”  
“They all say that.” I get up and my butt hurts, but like it does like hell!! Don't tell me he popped my cherry??? That one dude I hate so much!! He strokes my face and kisses me. I kiss him back and hurry up to take my clothes and go to the bathroom.

Okay, let's think about what happened last night. We had a fight. He kissed me once, twice, three times or maybe ten? I don't care of how many times he kissed me!! His hand in my underwear. Mine in his. The cold sensation. The pain. The pleasure. The moans. Black out.

The rest of the week was pretty normal, my parents never thought I slept with him. He went back to France, and I went back to my love songs, feeling blue. I don't miss him!! I don't think so. Okay, maybe a little. A little much. There's no turning back. I think I'm in love. Help!!

He came back four months later. I lost 10kgs. He told my parents I could have the surgery to take off the skin in five months if I kept up the good work. I'm gonna make much more efforts!! 

I told Armin what happened. He seemed happy for me, and told me he might go live with Annie. I heard of Marco too. He and Jean are also gonna move together. They seem happy with their lives. I'm glad for them. 

I wish my relationship with Levi grew. But I'm not stupid, I know it was just a one-night stand. And it makes me sad and lonelier than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the camp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!! I hope this capter is okay!
> 
> I started writing Marco's POV of this story!! So yay (or nay, depends if you liked it or not)!

Back to the camp. Jean, Marco, Sasha and Petra were congratulated. We're all very proud of us. I go to see Petra, the last time we saw each other, she was crying because she was desperate.   
“Hey. How are you?”  
“Eren!!” She hugs me. “I lost 30kgs!! I'm gonna have the operation!!!” Her eyes sparkle. I'm really happy for her.  
“Told you you could do it, Petra!”  
“And I danced!! I fell many times, but I danced! I'm not as elegant as I used to be, but I did it!! Finally something goes right in my life!! And I might have a surgery for my leg!! And with a good physical rehabilitation, I might be able to dance again!!” I hug her. Her face is radiant. 

Everyone looks so happy. They all shine. Armin pops behind me and scares the hell out of me.   
“So? How are things with Grumpy the First?”  
“Much slower than your thing with Annie” We laugh. We're glad to see each other. I missed him. “I'm gonna move with her, it's decided. How about you? When are you gonna tell him you adore him?”  
“I don't 'adore' him. He gets on my nerves. And what pisses me the most off is that I'm melting when I see him because yeah, I might have some feelings for that idiot.”  
“Go ahead and tell him!!” Yeah and why not jumping off a cliff?  
“NEVER!! He mustn't know!!”

Our coaches lead us to our rooms. It feels weird. We unpack our new clothes. Armin can finally wear some shirts and ties with fancy-ass pants.  
“Hange told me something about Levi. I'm not supposed to tell you, but...” Armin always finds the proof that I'm totally into Levi. This kind of mystery, for example.  
“TELL ME I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING!!”  
“As you know, he chose your record himself without telling the others. And since they've been knowing each other for years, he told her.”  
“But why?”  
“Because he fell in love with you, according to Hange, he fell for those blue-green eyes of yours. The he met you in person. And he fell harder because he fell in love with your personality.” I'm sorry.. WHAT??  
“Told you it wasn't all about the looks, Eren!! And he made you suffer so much, he annoyed you so much. Get some revenge. Make him pine after you, seduce him but say no. Make him addicted to you, I mean more than he already is. And when it ends, or after your surgery, you confess. Play it like a bitch.” Behind his cute looks, Armin is such a sadist!!   
“Armin. I'm totally not like this.” And he always has the last word!!  
“And yet, you always reject him, and so does he. Surprise him.” Like I'll be able to do that! He shuts my mouth with french kisses who can make hard any one even the worst homophobic dude ever just to be sure the conversation is over!  
“He'll french me before I can talk!”  
“Try to think ahead!”  
“I'm not some kind of psychic freak, dude!”  
“Try, at least!” I'd like to see you in this situation!! 

We laugh and go to bed. We threw a party for our reunion, it was nice. And we, of course, ran because Levi said we were getting “flabby”. I really worked hard during this year. It was harsh, physically and mentally. But I accomplished things I couldn't even dream of few years ago. Our coaches advised us to put a picture on our goals and to look at it every morning saying we can do it. I sweat tears and blood. Every damn day. Even at night when I couldn't sleep. I did some push-ups and standing abs. I used to get up for a little treat (some chips). I exercise now. I never thought I could change this much in such a little time. I'm someone else! Brand new Eren!! On this thought, I fall asleep, exhausted. 

It was hard to take back our habits at the camp, but we did really fast. Soon, I'll have the surgery for the skin that shouldn't be there. I can't wait, but I'm also scared to death!! Okay, it's in two months, but I'm scared. So is Armin. We can't stop talking about it. 

I'll finally be respected. It disgusts me that, in order to have people's respect, you have to look tall, muscular but not too much, to look handsome, basically looking like an actor. Everyone deserves some respect. And on the other hand, you can see ads for chips and other snacks everywhere. Society disgusts me. It's so twisted. 

Oh yeah, there's only one moment when you're perfect to people. At your own funeral! You suddenly become the very best. It's sad to say, but that's the reality. All your life, you hear criticisms like “You're a dick!”, “You're not good enough”, “Too fat”, “Too thin”, “Too ugly”. And when you try to change in order not to hear those criticisms anymore, you're still not good enough because you didn't change like THEY wanted you to. We're not Charles Xavier, we cannot read minds!! So in the end, you spend your life trying to reach their idea of perfection, and when this day comes, they kick you out of their life because you 'changed too much', you're 'not the person they knew anymore'. Oh yeah, and because of whom? Then, you question yourself and start to change again. And at some point, you either try to be yourself, or you shoot yourself.

I'd rather be myself. That's why I'm trying to change for myself without listening to everyone's criticisms. Yeah, I wanna be respected, but who doesn't? And I also do it for my health, I don't wanna die young, because I was in really bad shape. I mean, sitting on my bed was an exhausting effort. So it was necessary. And I'm done with being looked like I was a freak in the streets. As my my personal worth wasn't proportional with my weight. It has nothing to do with weight! I just hope I won't become a fatphobic dick with those who bullied me in school. I know some of them gained some weight. I'm not a mean dude, but I sure can be. 

Only a month before the surgery. I lost 60kgs on a year and half. I'm proud of myself. I'm under 100kgs. I almost cried of happiness when I was on the scale. I feel much lighter. Okay, I'm not a bird feather, or a really heavy one, I'm 95kgs. But I used to be 155kgs! I start to accept myself. Our instructors often tell us not to change, to be the same people we were when we arrived here.

This month was the longest of my whole life. But I had fun with Levi. I thought his reactions ahead, I made him shut his mouth with words and not my lips even thought they wanted to really bad. I seduced him, I rejected him then I brought him back to me. I did to him what he did to me. He ended up amused by our little game. Dunno what we're playing, but we're playing. It's nice, to be honest. We seek for the other, we reject each other, I think it's a mating dance. We fight for domination. It'll end on his desk between paper sheets and a pencil can. What a romantic décor for sex!

My surgery is in tomorrow. Nothing happened on his desk, but in his bed, well… I'm anxious. Levi told me it was gonna hurt. No sport for a certain time. My belly button will move. I'll have a drain and meds. It's scary as hell, but it's worth it. I didn't do all this to give up now. Levi prepared the ointments and the bandages for post-op. I'm in front of my bed, standing alone, I take a long inspiration. The nurses were cool, they left me a moment alone. I asked Armin to pray for me, for the operation to be a success. Marco came to encourage me, he got his surgery two weeks ago. He told me what Levi told me about ointments and the pain. He also told me that with Jean, they mutually put their ointments. Ew! He gives me way too much information!! But what shocked me is that apparently there's no sensation on the belly when you put the balm. It's like it's numb. But it helped me not to stress to much over the op. Petra came too. Hers is in few days. She hugged me, she sparkles. I hope she'll be okay. I got one last visit.

Levi.  
“Well, well, well.. So you're worried about me?”  
“Don't take your desires for reality.”  
“Looks like they're becoming real.” I wink at him, he looks at me, furious. “So, you're concerned.”  
“If you want.”  
“I'm always right, I see the future.” I wink at him again.  
“Please, don't tell me I coached this moron for 19 months??”  
“Don't worry, that's why you love me, meine Liebe.”  
“L'espoir fait vivre.” Did he just speak French to me?? And like?? That's super hot??  
“If you say so.” What the fuck? This conversation gets weirder and weirder and leads to nowhere.  
“You didn't understand, did you?”  
“Nope.” He laughs. “I'm gonna slaughter you with my bare hands! Stop mocking me!!”  
“Trop mignon! And you love me way too much to lay a finger on me, baby.” He's dangerously close to me.  
“You're the one who takes his desires for reality, here, Schatz. And oh the nurses are calling me. Really sorry, honey.” I burst out laughing for an unknown reason. I love the face he made when I spoke German to him. He catches my arm and stole me an almost imperceptible kiss.  
“I, hum.. I hope you'll be okay. Je t'aime.” And he runs away. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??? Like??? He slightly kisses me, he blushes, he searches for his words, he speaks French to me?? And he runs away?? What???

The nurses come to take my to the surgery room. I lay on the bed. I'm really scared for what's next. I hope he'll be there when I wake up. I don't even know how long the operation will be. I'm in a room with a light which makes me blind. I'm astonished to see Erwin as the surgeon’s assistant. And Hange is the surgeon! I WANNA GOOOOO!! HELP MEEEE!! I don't want her to dissect me alive!! 

They put the mask on my face and I feel myself falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up after his operation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! ouo)/

I open an eye, then the other. Hange is here, next to my bed.  
“You finally woke up!” My bottom stomach hurts. I try to sit but it hurts more.  
“No, no!! Don't move, Eren!!” She gives me some remote which helps me to sit with the bed.  
“My tummy hurts, but it's normal, I suppose.”  
“Yup! You should feel better in few days. But no sport for two months! So everyone's free during that time!” I notice she wears an engagement ring.  
“So.. Who's the future spouse? Congrats!” She shyly smiles.  
“She's approximately my age, I was surprised when we proposed me.”  
“Who is it?”  
“Petra.” After what happened last year, I was expecting her answer.  
“I wish you shit tons of happiness!” She thanks me and leave. I'm alone, but not for a long time.

Marco and Jean came to visit me.  
“Hange told us you were awake. Are you okay?” If by okay, you mean, 'agonizing Eren', then, I'm much more than okay!  
“It hurts like hell, but it's worth it, isn't it?” He nods. Marco told me Jean had a gastric band, that's why he lost so much weight so fast. Marco can't stop talking about Jean, that's incredible!!  
“Marco.. Ma… MARCO!”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?” He proudly shows me his hand. A silver ring. Seriously? Everyone gets engaged and I'm here, forever alone!!  
“So, tell me about your relationship with Mr Ackerman, everyone sees you two! What on Earth are you exactly doing?” He laughs.  
“Well, I don't know either. I try to seduce him, I reject him, I play him, I fool him, and it seems like he does the same to me. But before I go to the surgery room, he was all weird. I don't know, man.” He burst out laughing but the look on his face tells his stomach hurts.  
“What happened?”  
“He caught my arm, barely kissed me, told me 'I hope you'll be okay. Je t'aime.' and searched for his words and ran away, blushing. At the moment, I didn't recognize him. What the fuck is wrong with that guy?? What does that mean???”  
“Eren.. He literally told you he loved you.”  
“He's just an affair. We're like fuck buddies!! Well, I assume he thinks we're fuck buddies. I admit I might have one or two feelings towards him.”  
“Are you kidding me?? One or two? You'd crawl on the floor to his feet if he asked you to.” As if!  
“We'll leave you, take some rest.” They leave the room. I hope he'll come. 

Armin comes in my room really excited.  
“Eren! Annie said yes!!”  
“Yes to what? Don't tell me you're engaged too?”  
“Oh no, not yet! She accepted to be the mother of my child!!”  
“That's awesome!! Grats, dude!!”  
“Thanks!! Would you accept to be our future kid's godfather?” Oh wow!!  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah! We talked about it with Annie, and yeah, we chose you. She has no family and no friends, and you're my closest friend!” I hug him and kiss his cheeks. 

He leaves and Levi comes in without knocking. He locks the door.  
“Why would you kiss him?”  
“Oh hello Eren, did the surgery go well? Oh yes, thanks for asking!” I can see he's mad.  
“Why. Would. You. Kiss. Armin. Arlert?” He looks at me dead in the eye. He's furious.  
“Armin might have a baby and I'll be the godfather?” He comes near me.  
“Are you telling me the truth?”  
“I am!! What are you? The police?”  
“Then why did you hug him so tight?”  
“I am happy for him.” He puts his hands on the bed. His eyes look like a summer storm. Full of lightning bolts. I almost could hear the thunder. Oh wait…  
“Could you be slightly jealous, Mr Ackerman?”  
“You sure ain't gonna die of humility!”  
“I'm humble as heck.”  
“And for your information, I'm NOT jealous.”  
“Just a regular policeman?” I try to make the conversation less aggressive. 

Well, FUCK this!  
“You come here and yell at me because I hugged my best friend?? Since when am I your property?”  
“You're my man.”  
“Oh yeah? Since when??”  
“Since now.”  
“Bite me.”  
“You kind of liked it when I bit you.”  
“I'm just your fuck buddy.”  
“If it was only for sex, I would have left you a looooong time ago.”  
“I'm soooo flattered I'm gonna cry!” 

He catches me by my cloth and kiss me like I've never been kissed. I'm melting with the heat of his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back with fervor. I hate loving such a shitty dude. Jealous, hot tempered, dictator, he's as smart as a suitcase, he kisses like a god, he's the best lover I could ever ask for, I cry every time he does me, he's a bastard, but he's a tender bastard. I hate him!! Or do I? The pain gets intense.  
“Lay down, you moron! Are you an idiot or what?”  
“WHO kissed me? I just kissed back!” He sighs.  
“I'm gonna put some balm for your scars.” I lift my cloth and he starts rubbing softly. I don't feel my tummy. It's weird.  
“Levi?”  
“Hn?” He looks at me.  
“I.. Hum.. After this adventure finishes...”  
“I quit.” What?  
“What?? But why??”  
“I didn't respect 95% of the rules I made. I don't deserve my job.”  
“Of course you do!! Look at me, and Mikasa, and the others!!”  
“You don't understand, I l.. I had sex with on of my students.”  
“So what? No one has to know!”  
“Every single person here noticed that.. Anyway, I'm sorry, what were you saying?”  
“After this adventures ends, there's a high school reunion, and I don't wanna go alone. I know how stupid it sounds.”  
“Oh I see how it is, you wanna show your man to everyone! You wanna brag!” HEY!!  
“Who says you were my...”  
“Me.”  
“It doesn't mean I wa...”  
“You do.” Is he some kind of psychic?  
“Let me finish my sentences?”  
“We finish each other's sentences! That's the proof we're made for each other.”  
“You make them sound as you want them to!”  
“That's what you think.”

He closes the balm jar and sits next to me on the bed. If someone told me a year and half ago I would be here, after a surgery for my skin because I lost 65kgs, I would never have believed it. And if someone told me that Levi Ackerman has a heart and not a stone at the same spot, I would have burst out laughing like a maniac.

Levi washes his hands and comes back to me on the bed.  
“Anyway, yes.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your reunion.” I smile.  
“Okay.”  
“Do you want a flower on your wrist?” Remind why I invited him, again?  
“I was about to ask you, it would look great on you since your wrist is really thin.”  
“And so manly...”  
“Yes, what color do you want?”  
“Shut the fuck up, I won't wear that, it's more for you.”  
“You shut the fu...” And fuck, he got me with a surprise kiss. I'm gonna really like it. Too late. I move my head back.  
“And the flower is for GIRLS!!”  
“I know. I was just teasing you.”  
“Bastard.”  
“That's why you love me, chér...” I do the same to him. I interrupt him with my mouth.  
“You're dreaming, Liebling.” An other contact. Exhilarating.  
“Yes, I am, mon coeur.” An other taser shock. This man has he really bad (good?) habit to do this thing to my body. And he drives me insane. It pisses me off. I hate that. I love that. 

I can go back to my life few days later. It still hurts but less. Levi comes rubbing the ointment every day as if I couldn't do it in front of a mirror. I'm still losing weight. And then, someday.  
“AH!”  
“Did I hurt you?” He looks concerned.  
“No, no, I just felt my tummy. The balm was cold, it surprised me. The first time in a month.”  
“Feels weird, doesn't it?”  
“Yeah.” We laugh. It's pretty rare when we don't tease each other. And it's even rarer when he laughs. We usually annoy each other and the most imaginative of us wins. He's been nicer since I've been operated.  
“So? How am I gonna do? I think of sport.”  
“You have a treatment. You're gonna have to rest, a lot. I asked your parents to send your precious guitar so you won't die of boredom.”  
“Danke schön, ich liebe dich, Hase.” I hug and kiss him. He looks at me, surprised.  
“Anyway, in two months, you'll go back to Hange, but now, you're in the time when you have to wear your belt only by day for two weeks. Your abdomen will be swollen for a while, but don't panic. The definitive results should be visible in a month or two. No physical activities for a month, a shame.. Your scars can be a bit thick and red for at least six months, but up to twelve.” Wow!  
“Wait.. What do you man by 'a shame'?”  
“Did you listen to me, little shit?”  
“What? Do you want me?” He avoids my eyes.  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, you'll have to visit Hange in two months, and one last time in eleven months. You know everything, now.”  
“You didn't tell me about the belt and about the shower!”  
“If I would have told you before the operation, you would never have accepted it, especially for hygiene.” I'm not a cleaning freak like him, but I like when things are clean.  
“I was fortunately here to wash you. I wish we could bathe too, but you couldn't.” He laughs.  
“I'm gonna strangle you!!”  
“Good luck with that! You love me way too much.”  
“That's what you think, baby.” Okay, I told him I loved him, but he doesn't understand German. Or does he???  
“Have you seen how you look at me?? You're crazy about me, admit it, Eren!”  
“Fuck me.”  
“You wish.”  
“You drive me crazy.”  
“That's why you love me!” He winks at me and kisses me.

“Here's your guitar, play me something.”  
“What do you want me to play?”  
“Surprise me.” I chose Amanda by Boston.

I start playing. I'll surprise him at the chorus.  
“Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
There's something I just have to say  
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
Another day, knowin' I love you  
And I, I'm getting too close again  
I don't want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light  
And walk away knowin' I love you?

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
Ackerman  
I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
Ackerman  
I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
Ackerman  
I love you”

I look at him, uncertain of his reaction. I'm afraid that he laughs at me. He's red. His hands are on his mouth. He smiles at me. Not a sadistic smile, not a vicious one, nope. A genuine and tender smile. It warms my heart. I get rid of my guitar and he kisses me, he puts his arms around me. He interrupts the kiss.  
“Ich liebe dich, Eren Yaeger. Ich bin in dich verliebt.” Whoah whoah whoah!! My jaw drops. I'm melting because of his words, but also because of his cute accent.  
“I.. Hum.. What?”  
“Don't you understand German anymore??? I learned those words to surprise you because I don't speak a single German word.”  
“I do, but.. I wasn't expecting that! So you're in love with me, huh?” I tease him. “What can I say? I'm irresistible!”  
“Stop that, shitty brat!”

We kissed for a long time. We cuddled too. He fell asleep in my bed. I still can't believe what I heard. My heart is pounding in my chest, I'm unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end is close! One more chapter and it's over! BUT! I finished writing Marco's POV, so I'll publish it right after this one!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!! I hope you'll like it!

Three months later.

My journey comes to its end. Everything's fine. I still take my meds, it still hurts a bit, but I don't have to wear my belt any longer. It feels so good!! I remember I couldn't stand this horrible thing!! Levi was adorable with me. Marco invited us to his wedding in three months. They will celebrate it at the camp. I found out that Mikasa and Sasha started dating few months ago. There's too much love, I have the feeling of being in a bad sitcom. Everyone is in couple with everyone. 

Mikasa comes to me.  
“So, you're dating my uncle? I like you, you're a good friend, so if he fucks you up, I'll fuck him up.” Scary!!  
“We're not really dating!” What are we, by the way? He said I was his man, but I never said yes to him. I wonder, to be honest. We confessed to each other, though.  
“If you don't, then go ahead and tell him. Or I'll tell him.”  
“DON'T! I'll ask him out! I'll do it!!”  
“And be careful, he's a sensitive man. Don't break is heart.” I burst out laughing. Sensitive?? Levi?? Are we talking about the same dude??  
“Yeah, I fucking am!” He was behind me. From the very start. 

He catches me with a troll strength, and leads me to his office. He locks the door and slams me against it. He kisses me and I reply with passion.  
“Oh whoah, Levi??” His lips hungrily attack my neck. “What are you…?? Levi?” He opens my shirt and kisses my torso.   
“Are you okay?”   
“I want you. NOW.” He pushes my thigh with his knee.  
“But I...” He unties my belt. “Le.. Vi...” I moan his name.  
“It's been months. Don't moan like this, I'm gonna go crazy..”  
“Aren't you already crazy?”  
“Shut up and make love to me.” He pulls me to him by my tie. With his other arm, he flips everything on his perfectly tidy desk. When I said it would end on his desk, I was right.  
“But I never..”  
“Do to me what I did to you!” He takes some lube and condoms in this desk drawer, sits on his office work and spreads his legs. His eyes are filled with lust and beg me. 

I go against him and grind my body against his. Our clothes are soon on the floor. Skin against skin. It's hot. I caress him, I bit his neck. He trembles, he moans. I tease him, he begs me. I make it last. I feel his frustration.  
“So are you ready?”   
“Why do you ask me?? Don't you see me, hard as a rock, begging for you??? Why are you so vanilla all of a sudden?”   
“Yeah, because doing it on your desk is vanilla, maybe?”   
“Shut the fuck up and do me.”

I make him bend over. I put some lube on my fingers and on his entrance. I start with only one finger. I sing him a song to help him relax. I put a second one and I can feel him tighten around them. I try my best to please him. It's the first time I'm touching a man this way. I hear him moan my name. Hearing him and seeing him in such a state makes me hornier than I was. His red cheeks, his closed eyes. His short and loud breath. Everything about him made me wanna make love to him. 

I warn him that I'm going to penetrate him. I let Levi catch his breath and I wait for him to tell me when I can move. I slowly go inside of him. I take my time, I don't wanna break him.   
“Move.” I obey. He moans again. “Fuck, Eren, go harder.” I go a bit faster. “Make me go crazy.”  
He tightens against my cock.  
“Oh fuck, you're so tight.” I can't breathe properly. It feels so good. I just hope I won't come too fast.   
“Oh god, Eren!” I can hear our skins slamming. “Oh boy..” He drives me insane. I kiss his back and I can see him cling to the furniture. I try to catch his cock in order to touch him, to please him more.   
“Oh mon dieu, Eren! Encore!” He chants my name like a prayer. “Encore!” I can feel him clench around my cock as he comes in my hand. I can't hold back and it takes me three or four thrusts to come. My orgasm runs thought my veins like wildfire. 

I pull out, panting. He's a mess. He manages to get up and gives me some keys.   
“Here, have my flat keys. Lay down a bit, I'm coming.” I put my clothes on and go to his place. It's pretty small, but it looks nice. I lay in his bed, waiting for him. I close my eyes for a moment.   
“Hey, kiddo, don't you think you're gonna sleep!”

He joins me in his bed. We made love again and again. It's much more comfy on a bed than on a desk. 

__

At Jean and Marco's wedding.

I congratulate the grooms. Marco is glowing with happiness, so is Jean. The food is like at the camp. We eat, then dance. 

They sang a love song to each other, and guess who was the guitarist? Me! Jean sings so out of the tune but thinks he's awesome. He also plays the piano. He sang REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling. I have to admit, that bastard sure has good music taste. Marco has a cute soft voice. He chose a Thunder song, Love Walked In. Jean cries a bit.

Levi looks at me as I have fun with my guitar. He doesn't take his eyes off me. When the songs ends, Marco looks at me and applauds. The others imitate him. I feel like a rock star!!   
“I didn't know you could play so well, Eren!!”  
“Thank you!” I smile.   
“And oh god this guitar solo!! That was so good!!”  
“You're gonna make me blush, Marco!” I hug my friend and congratulate him again for his beautiful wedding.  
“Back off groupie, he's mine.” An arm is wrapped around me. Levi. 

He catches me by an arm and leads me to his flat where he throws me in his bed. He undoes his tie while looking at me, he unbuttons his shirt button by button.  
“What don't you understand in 'you're mine'?” He comes to me and french me. He pulls my hair to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around him. Being kissed like that arouses me. I moan against his lips.   
“Spread your legs.” I obey. I like when he's dominant. I'm a bottom, I think. He presses his body against mine. He rubs his crotch against mine.   
“Levi.. Wait.. The door is still open..”  
“I don't care.” His lips hungrily attack my neck. I can feel an erection popping. I think the fact I could be seen at any moments makes me hornier.   
“Jealousy is such a powerful aphrodisiac.”  
“So you admit being jea...” He interrupts me with his lips. He unties my belt and takes off my pants.   
“Shut the fuck up.” He caresses me through my underwear, I tremble when he touches me. He take it off and his mouth sucks the top of my cock.   
“Say my name you horny little slut.” I mewl his name between two breaths. I'm so embarrassed that I hide my face.   
“Look at me while I suck your dick.” He goes back to his work. He maintains the eye contact and I can feel him smile against my penis.  
“Le.. Vi.. Please..”  
“What do you want?” He licks my cock and I feel a long shiver in my spine. I've never been in such a state. I'm trembling. I'm panting.  
“You.”  
“How? Give me details.” He takes my shirt off and kisses my tummy in which I can feel billions of butterflies going in every possible direction. His hand is still on my phallus giving me waves of pleasure.  
“What do you want me to do to you?” He goes faster.  
“Not so fast!! I don't wanna come so fast!” He ignores me and goes a bit faster again.   
“You have three seconds to tell me. One..” He kisses me. “Two..” He does it again.   
“I want.. I want it slow at first, and then rough.”   
“Your desires are orders.”

He takes some lube and put some on his fingers and on my butthole.   
“Je vais tellement te faire crier, Eren.” I love when he speaks French between my legs. “Relax.” He inserts a finger inside and find where to touch almost immediately. I can feel my stomach twisting. I groan. 

I don't breathe anymore, I gasp. He puts a second finger inside. The waves of pleasure are more intense. He prepares me for a long moment.   
“Levi… Please.. Come inside of me. Make me come. Make a mess out of me.” He puts a condom and presses his cock against my entrance. I try to breathe and relax. He slowly moves before I tell him to. I cling to his shoulders.  
“More, please..” He moves faster as I cry his name.   
“Scream my name.” I obey and I feel him smile against my neck. I hug him in our passionate embrace. I like to feel his body rubbing against mine, I love the feeling of his belly grinding against my penis. I wrap my legs around his hips to make him go deeper. 

He understands my message and get rougher. My head leans back and my body arches.   
“Who's your daddy?”  
“Levi...” I scream his name. I don't care to be seen or heard anymore.  
“Who's your fucking daddy, Eren?”  
“Levi...” I can feel myself tighten around him as I come on my tummy. My orgasm has never been so intense. It's so intense that I feel tears rolling on my face.  
“Oh fuck you're so good, Eren.” He relieves himself few moments after me in a long groan. He thrusts once or twice, appreciating his orgasm. He pulls himself out of me, take his condom off, puts it in the trash can as I clean my belly and comes back in the bed. I won't be able to walk tomorrow, but I don't care, that was awesome! Fortunately, no one walked on us.

He kisses my forehead.   
“I love you, Eren. Never forget that.”  
“Love you too.” I smile. I can't help it. Sex is so incredible with him that I can't help smiling when he does me.

I've stayed in touch with the others. Annie and Armin got a daughter, Mikasa and Sasha got engaged, Jean and Marco adopted a dog and Petra and Hange got married too. 

I went to that high school reunion, they didn't recognize me, some of them even tried to hit on me. Funny, though, when those people were the ones who bullied me for being gay. They were so shocked when I told them who I was, they barely believed it was me. 

Three years later, I'm still with Levi, he came to live in Germany. We still tease each other and we make up in bed. I've never been so happy. If someone told me my life would change this much within five years, I wouldn't have believed it. Things get better if you take the courage to change them. But you gotta have the courage. And that's not easy, but it's totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE END! Thanks a lot for reading!! Translating this work was a hell of an adventure filled with so many emotions, haha! It was awesome and if I had to do it again, I totally would!! 
> 
> I hope it was fluid to read because I'm not an English native speaker, I'm French, haha ^^"
> 
> Oh and "Je vais tellement te faire crier" means "I'm so gonna make you scream"! 
> 
> Thanks again that was awesome for me to write it, I hope it was a decent story, haha (help me)
> 
> See you soon! ouo)/


End file.
